Hardest Part of Love
by THEBLUEMAGE
Summary: Everyone knows that the hardest part of dating someone is getting your parents to like them too. And with a boyfriend like Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata may just have her work cut out for her. Sequel to Practice Makes Perfect.


**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Naruto. DAMN IT!!

**Beep-beep**! **Beep-beep**! **Beep-beep**! Click. "Ummmm. That time already," Hinata said turning off her alarm. It was seven o'clock in the morning and Hinata had only been asleep for about six hours. If it wasn't for having to write a report after her last mission she could have gotten more sleep. Deciding that she could do nothing about it she got out of bed, making sure she made her bed before she did anything else.

Hinata yawned, walked over to her closet, and searched for he clothes. When she found her trade mark ninja clothes she placed them on her bed. She began to remove her sky-blue pajamas but before she could get her top off her sister Hanabi barged into her room.

"Are you still getting dressed," she asked loudly.

"Hanabi," Hinata said stopping in her tracks. She did not want to finish removing her shirt without knowing who was outside the door. "You should knock before you enter another persons room!"

"Hurry up and get down stairs, it's time for breakfast," Hanabi said in a I'm-better-than-you voice.

"Well than leave my room so I can get changed you brat!"

"Make it quick or father will get mad."

"He's not so strict that he'll be angry if I'm a minute late for breakfast. He only gives me a hard time about missions."

"And Naruto," Hanabi said then turned and left Hinata's room.

Hinata sighed. "That's right. Father doesn't like Naruto-kun." Naruto and Hinata had been dating for one month now and even though her father had never met Naruto he did not like the boy based on what he had heard about him. Naruto's rambunctious attitude was in direct contrast to Hiashi's cold, collected one.

Forgetting about that Hinata got changed. She looked at herself in the mirror to see if all her clothes were neat. She then ran a comb through her long, blue hair taking out the knots she got while she slept.

Finally ready, Hinata walked down stairs to meet her family for breakfast. Hanabi and her father were already at the table waiting for her. Before she sat down Hinata greeted her father with a bow and a "Good morning." Her father only looked at her and nodded.

When Hinata sat down she glanced at her sister who was giving her a look that said "I told you so."

Without a word to her sister Hinata picked up her chopsticks, said itadakimasu, and began eating. Not long after she started eating Hiashi spoke to Hinata. "How went you last mission?" His voice was calm and his face expressionless.

"It went well, a complete success."

"What rank was it?"

"B-rank."

"And you led the mission?"

"Yes."

"Very good than."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they were done Hanabi left to go to the academy. Hinata however, stayed behind. "Um, father, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well, it has to do with Naruto-kun." Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the mention of the obnoxious ninja's name.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. Sense you don't really know him that well, if he could come to dinner one night so he could meet you?"

Hiashi did not answer right away but shut his eyes in thought. After a minute he answered his daughter. "Did you have a day in mind?"

"Um, Saturday."

"Fine." There was a pause. "He must come in a formal kimono, at exactly seven. He must also be on his best behavior. If he does not show any bit of self control during the meal than you can never see him again."

"But father, doesn't that seem harsh? My being able see him based on how he acts at one dinner."

"Don't talk back! I'm allowing you this because of your success on your latest mission and I will make my decision based on what I see at the time. Now, if there is nothing more you need to talk to me about you may leave me to my work."

"Yes, father." Hinata walked out of the room and towards the door out of the house. Before she got their she met Neji.

"Good morning Hinata-sama.," Neji said bowing.

"Morning Neji," Hianata replied bowing herself.

"You seem flustered, is something wrong?"

Hinata paused before answering. "Um..."

"This has to do with Naruto, doesn't it?"

Hinata never could hide anything from Neji. "Yes."

"You want Hiashi-sama to meet him don't you?" Hinata nodded. Neji sighed and replied. "Both of us think that Naruto needs to grow up but I'll tell you something that will impress Hiashi-sama, if you can get Naruto to say a few simple words of wisdom that could be enough."

Hinata's face lit up. "Please tell me! I want nothing more than for father to accept Naruto-kun."

"Get Naruto to say this proverb at the right moment. 'Love for a person must extend to the crows on his roof' and things should go well for you." at that Neji walked out of the house to go train.

Hinata was happy, and a little confused, at Neji's help and decided to tell Naruto. When she finally found him in the third training ground Hianta ran right over to him. "Naruto-kun."

"Hay, Hinata-chan." When she reached him she jumped into his arms and hugged him. After a few seconds she pulled away and looked at her boy friend nervously. "Naruto-kun... um... I... I finally asked father."

"Really? How did it go?" It was Naruto's idea that he should eat at Hianta's house considering that he did not know her family to well.

"Well...," Hinata said hesitantly. Then she preceded to tell him everything about her conversation with Hiashi and Neji.

When she finished Naruto looked at her with aw struck eyes. "Wow, that's a lot of pressure. Neji's advice might help though."

"You can remember the proverb, right?"

"Of course I can. If I say it a thousand times in the next few days." Naruto was not confident in his quoting skills. "Ok, let's get me a kimono first and then work on my educate later."

"'k."

Naruto and Hinata left the training ground hand in hand. They walked to the shopping district of Konoha to find a suitable kimono for Naruto. After a hour of trying kimonos at three different shops they finally decided on, rather Hinata finally picked, one that would be good. The kimono was made of silk and red in color. She figured it went good with Naruto's bright yellow hair and that her father would not think he was overdoing anything.

Next they went straight to Naruto's house to put the kimono in a safe place until Saturday. Hinata had been to Naruto's house once before after he came back from a mission injured. She had brought him some food that she knew he would like as a "get well" gift.

"Ok where do we start," Naruto asked sitting at the table across from Hinata.

"Well, at the beginning. When you first come to the house."

"Ok, I have to bow very low and say "good evening Hyuuga-sama," right?"

"Um, yes, that's a good place to start. However, make sure that you keep your eyes on my father, that way you seem confident. Ok?"

"Right, right. What's next?"

This went on for a while. Hinata covered proper eating educate, how to address everyone, when to speak, which was mostly only when spoken too, and everything else you could think of. After Naruto had repeated everything to her and she said that he only needed to practice Naruto voiced a thought.

"Why should I pretend I'm one of these formal, rich, clan-heads like your father when I'm not? Shouldn't we try to get him to like me for me?"

"I'd prefer that Naruto-kun, but father has heard a lot about you and it's you he doesn't like. He want's to see that you can be proper and formal."

"I guess it could be useful at other times after this too. Like, I'll just bet that this could come in handy on ninja missions, and of course other dealings with your father...what was his name again?"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sorry, sorry. Just tell me one more time. No, write it down for me along with that proverb that Neji told you and then I wont forget it. Please?"

"That's probably the best idea." Hinata wrote down everything she needed Naruto to remember as neat as she could so Naruto could read it as often as needed. "Here you go."

"Ok, I'll read it and recite it ten times a day before dinner." Naruto put on his goofy smile that showed he meant what he said.

"Great! Um, I have to get going now Naruto-kun. Ino and I were going to do some combat training today."

"Ok, see you later." Naruto got up and walked over to Hinata and hugged her. She hugged him back and then left smiling.

**Three days later **

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha. It was six forty five and every step he took brought him that much closer to one of the hardest tests of his life. Naruto knew he had not memorized everything that Hinata told him too but he would just have to work with what he had. At least he knew her father's and her sister's names.

Five minutes to go and Naruto could see the Hyuuga compound. He quickened his pace and got to the door exactly two minutes before seven. He made a silent prayer to, well, the third Hokage actually, that everything would go ok, and knocked on the door.

The door was answered by Hinata and the sight of her was more that enough to give him a reason to not mess this night up. She was dressed in a blue, silk kimono that fit the curves of her perfectly. The kimono also had a picture of a sakura tree on it. Her hair was up in a beautiful bun, held together with chopsticks, and she had just a little bit of makeup on her face and lips. The only thing Naruto did to dress up, besides the kimono, was make sure his hair was neat.

After a few seconds Naruto finally spoke. "Good evening Hinata-chan." he bowed just in case he was being watched already.

"Good evening Naruto-kun. Please come inside. It's almost time for dinner."

Naruto followed her into the house, removed his shoes and then followed her towards the dining room. He was not surprised at the decorated interior of the house but was impressed all the same. When he got closer to the dining room he stopped his wondering eyes and looked straight ahead.

Hiashi and Hanabi were already at the table waiting for them. Hanabi was dressed like her sister but her kimono was purple and Hiashi was dressed in a white kimono.When Hinata and Naruto entered the other two both stood up. "Father, Hanabi, this is Uzumaki Naruto-kun," She said pointing to him and then bowing to her father.

"Good evening Hyuga-sama, Hanabi," Naruto said bowing to both of them. They both bowed back. "Thank you very muck for having me over for dinner."

"Yes, very good," Hiashi said. "Please have a seat." Naruto bowed and then obeyed. He sat between Hinata and Hanabi and across from Hiashi.

The first thing brought out was miso soup, which Naruto knew how to eat correctly; drink the broth, then eat everything with chopsticks. However, Naruto did not eat right away but waited for his host to begin first, like Hinata told him. After Hiashi picked up his chopsticks and said itadakimasu everyone lese followed.

Naruto made a few mistakes over the corse of the meal. He flung a piece of fish on the ground, spilled some rice on his lap, and started yawning without covering his mouth. The worst of it all was that he realized what he had done wrong just after doing it. He tried to apologize but nothing but perfection mattered to Hiashi.

After they were done eating tea was brought out and it was then that Hiashi started his game of twenty questions.

"So, Uzumaki-kun, did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes, Hi-Hyugga-sama. Thank you." Naruto paused, trying not to let his fear show on his face. He almost used the man's first name. What was he thinking? Speaking to a person in the familiar when he had only met him this very night.

"Did you really," Hanabi asked. "You had a hard time keeping the food off the floor for liking it."

"Hanabi, stop that," Hinata said. "It slipped was all."

"Hinata!" Hiashi only needed to say one word to stop his daughter's outburst. "You should show some respect towards our guest, Hanabi."

"Yes father."

Hiashi turned his attention back to Naruto. "I hear from Hinata that at fifteen your still a genin."

"Yes sir. I was unable to achieve the rank of Chunin during my first attempt at the exam. And after that I was away for two and a half years training with Jiraiya-sensei."

"If you recall father, only Nara Shikamaru was promoted after that exam," Hinata said.

"And why were you not promoted Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto paused, he knew what he was about to say would weigh heavily against him. "I lack teamwork skills and have not had sufficient practice in leading others."

"Why?"

"I guess I'm headstrong."

"I hear you also have another name for Jiraiya-sama, as well as Hokage-sama?"

"Yes" Naruto was getting to the point where he was about to start shaking out of fear.

"Why do you refer to such important people in such ways?"

"Well," Naruto said looking straight at Hiashi. "They are like family to me and giving them nicknames helps them feel that way too." Naruto sounded like Sai just then and it sent a shiver down his spine.

Hiashi was pleased with such a truthful answer but was not done with his questioning yet. "What are your goals Uzumaki-kun? Why do you continue to train as a ninja?"

"Let me guess. 'To be Hokage'," Hanabi said. "Every boy in the academy wants that."

"At one point I would like to become Hokage," Naruto said with a grin on his face trying to pay as little atention to the child next to him.

"Why is that?"

"I would guess that you already know why, Hyuuga-sama." Naruto knew that Hiashi knew about the Kyuubi inside him and he had told Hinata on their first date. He did not think that Hanabi needed to know anything about it though. "I have another goal, one that is more important to me than becoming Hokage."

"What is that?"

"I want to bring Sasuke back to Konoha!"

"As a traitor?"

"No. I'm going to bring him back alive. While my teamwork may suck, I will never abandon my friends and I never have!"

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly. She then directed her attention at he father. "He is right father, Naruto-kun always puts his friends before himself."

"What makes you think he'll come back," asked Hanabi.

"What makes you think he wont!?" Naruto had just made his worst mistake yet. Yelling at the daughter of the head of the Hyuuga clan in his presence.

"Uzumaki-kun! Do not raise your voice towards my daughter again!" Hiaahi was furious now. "My daughter has a point, Uchiha Sasuke may choose not to return to the village and even if he did there is no guarantee that he would not be executed!"

"Sasuke," Naruto began in a small voice. "Sauske is my friend and even though he has made some mistakes he will always be my friend. Even if he has a thousand crows on his roof!" Hiashi was silent taking time to understand Naruto's butchering of a proverb.

"I see."

"And you," Naruto yelled, pointing at Hiashi. Now that Naruto was in a rage he could not stop himself from yelling at the man that sat before him, even if it meant that that same man would say he could never see Hinata again. "You tell me not to yell at your daughter but you've yelled at Hinata. Why can you yell at my girlfriend even if she is your daughter?"

"Quiet!" Hiashi stood up and pointed his hand towards the door. "How dare you raise you voice to me in my own house! You will leave this house now!"

"Father!"

"Quiet Hinata! Both of you will do as I say." He then glared at Naruto how stood up his face full of disappointment and anger. Anger towards Hashi but more at himself. He had really messed things up.

"Yes sir," he said bowing. With only a sideways glance at Hinata Naruto left the house and began to walk home.

Hinata was crying now. "Naruto-kun. Father?"

"Hanabi, leave us for a moment."

"Yes," she replied, bowed, and walked away.

"Sit down Hinata." Hinata had stood in protest at Naruto's dismissal. She listened to her father and sat down. She tried to wipe away her tears but was unable. "I have seen everything I needed to see to make my choice and my decision is..."

"Wait father," Hinata interjected. "I know you never thought I was strong, or worthy to be the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. But after I started dating Naruto-kun my mission success rate has increased, and so has my ability as a ninja. It's because of Naruto-kun that I'll be able to take over your position as head of the Hyuuga clan!" Hinat was shocked. She had never raised her voice towards her father. However, she kept her face and eyes firm to show him that she meant every word she said.

Hiashi glared at his oldest daughter for a few moments. After he had allowed his mind to process everything she said his gaze softened. Then he gave a light sigh. "A ninja can never afford to abandon his beliefs and that Uzumaki seems very adamant about his own. Very well. If it is this very boy, no matter how outspoken his is, that has helped you to become strong, and if he will continue to help you become strong enough to lead the Hyuuga, clan then you are allowed to see him when every you'd like."

Hinata's eyes lit up. She jumped to he feet and hugged her father for the first time in years. "Thank you, so much."

"You should go tell him about what I said."

"Right." Hinata ran straight out of the house and in the direction of Naruto's house.

Hiashi looked out the window at the moon, closed his eyes, and sighed again. "Maybe this boy is not so bad after all.

* * *

Naruto was slowly walking towards his house sulking. "Damn it! How could I have been so stupid? Losing my temper and yelling at Hiashi like that, what was I thinking? I guess I was just hoping that would work on him like it did on Tsunade Oba-chan."

Naruto continued to walk down the street until he heard Hinata yelling from behind him. "Naruto-kun, wait!"

"Hinata?" Naruto turned around just in time to catch Hinata in his arms. She gave him a big hug and then pulled away smiling. What are you doing here? Did your father kick you out of the house?"

"No. He said that it was ok for me to date you." Hinata had never sounded happier.

"Cool! Why?"

"He said that you were a good influence on me and that as long as you stayed that way everything was ok. I think he might even like you a little."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands and started jumping for joy. "This is grate. Really, really grate! I can't believe it!" He stopped and looked at Hinata. Thank you Hinata for all you work, even though I didn't listen to much of it."

"I'm just glad that everything worked out"

They both looked at eachother, staring into the other's eyes. "Hinata," said Naruto said softly.

"Naruto," Hinata replied in the same voice.

"Huh? Look!" Naruto pointed towards the sky. Hinata wiped around just in time to see a shooting star.

"It was so beautiful."

"Not compared to you." Hinata look back towards Naruto and smiled.

Naruto placed his hand on the side of her face and used his thumb to rub a tear from her cheek. Hinata placed her hand on top of Naruto's and gently grabbed his other hand as well. They both leaned closed together at a slow speed. Hinata closed he eyes just before her's and Naruto's lips met.

They held the kiss for about a minute and then gently moved away from one another. They looked at each other for a long time. Each with one thing on their mind. After what seem like forever they both spoke at the same time. "I love you." was all either said before they kissed again.

Authors note: Well their you go the kiss finally happened. I hope everyone likes this fic and I want to thank everyone that commented on the first one. It really gave me a reason to write this sequel.

Please check out my other fanfics ; Zaraki gets Ban Kai (Bleach parody/humor), Practice Makes Perfect (prequel to this story), and Kingdom Hearts:The Final Battle(adventure).


End file.
